


Happy

by Ravestablood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravestablood/pseuds/Ravestablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean observes Sam and Gabriel's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

It was blatantly obvious that Sam and Gabriel were in love and Dean hates it. He hates the staring, the kissing, the touching. The two have the gayest relationship Dean has ever seen. Quite frankly, it's sickening to watch.

 

Not that he has anything against gays, but watching your little brother and his archangel lover is gross, no matter what your views are. There is also the fact that he hates Gabriel. The dick had killed him over a hundred times, put Sammy through Hell and stuck them in TV land.

 

Dean doesn't understand why Sammy had forgiven the winged douche bag. It was Sam who the Trickster had targeted, had tortured. Dean doesn't even remember ever being killed by him.

 

And yet, Sam and Gabriel together. In love. Making Dean want to throw up. Especially now, sitting in the crappy motel room, looking at them all cuddled up with each other with Gabriel sitting in Sam's lap. He sighs quietly when the Angel reaches up and pecks his brother on the lips.

 

He may not understand why Sammy had chosen the dickwad, but he accepts it. He has never seen his little brother this happy ever in his life. If Gabriel is the one putting that smile on Sam's face, then he will allow them to be together.

 

Dean looks over at the two again, noticing that they have engaged in a heated make out session. He groans loudly.

 

“If you are going to do that go somewhere else!” Just because he accepts it doesn't mean he wants to watch them sucking face. He'll put up with a lot of things, but seeing his brother getting it on is not one of them.


End file.
